


Finding a Home

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catharsis Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki fluff, Parental Abuse, Sweet Loki (Marvel), mentions of abuse, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You turn to Loki for help when you can’t take anymore pain.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of abuse.

Your heart was broken for what felt like the hundredth time. Your eyes filled with anguished tears as you crumpled to the floor of your bedroom. With your knees tucked into your chest and sobs racking your body, every negative word that your mother said to you echoed loudly in your mind. The destructive behavior of the one who brought you into this world had escalated once again. This would be another memory of her cruelty that would not fade.

You rocked yourself back and forth until your breathing became less erratic. You wiped the tears from your cheeks and closed your eyes, ignoring the clangorous sounds of ruination coming from the other side of your door. 

Your cracked voice whispered an urgent plea, “To anyone out there who may be listening- please help me. I’m just so tired of being here. Life like this seems so pointless. You get hurt and then as soon as you start to heal, you get hurt again. Over and over. The pain never stops, only dulls for a brief moment before it hits you again. I can’t take it anymore. Please-”

You shook your head bitterly as you realized how ridiculous you were being. Even if there was someone out there listening, they wouldn’t do anything about it- after all, people only ever seemed to care when they could physically see the bruises and scars.

You opened your eyes slowly and ran a hand through your hair. You didn’t notice the figure standing near the window until he spoke.

“It is so good to finally see you, Y/N. Although, I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

Your mouth fell open as you gaped at the raven haired man in your room. If you were thinking more clearly, you might have screamed. After all, the person before you was a stranger who somehow knew your name and had managed to get into your room without opening the window. Instead, you questioned, “W-who are you?”

The man sat elegantly on the floor across from you, close enough that you could make out his features but not near enough to scare you. The only word you could think of to describe him was beautiful, in every sense of the word. His voice, light and smooth like silk, met your ears. “I am Loki, my dear. I heard your prayer and have come to answer it personally.”

Your brow furrowed as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening. “You heard me?

Loki’s head tilted to the side as he took in your confused expression. He smiled softly, reassuringly. “Yes. I always hear you. This time was different, however. You asked for someone to help you and I am here to provide assistance.”

You bit your lip as you looked him over. Something deep inside you told you that he wouldn’t hurt you, and you decided to trust your gut. You took a deep breath and asked, “How? What are you going to do?

Loki’s smile widened at your questions. “If you agree to come with me, you will have a new home in Asgard.”

You scrunched your nose as you tried to remember where you might have heard that name before. “In where?”

Loki spoke slowly, but not in a way that was condescending. “Asgard. It is one of the nine realms, as is Midgard- which you call Earth. I am a Prince of Asgard and you are more than welcome to return with me.”

You stayed silent as you thought over your options. Should you leave your life on Earth and face uncertainty in a strange place? Then again, your life here wasn’t your own. Your choices were always made for you. At least in Asgard, it seemed like you would have the freedom to make your own choices and carve your own path. 

“Should you choose to accompany me, you may visit or return to Midgard anytime you wish. You will not be stuck in Asgard if it is not to your liking. Although, it is a rather beautiful place to plant roots if I do say so myself.” 

Loki’s expression grew quite solemn as he continued, “In Asgard, you would not be subjected to the cruelties you endure now. Y/N, I promise you will never be treated like that again. You are far more valuable than you realize. All you have to do is say the word, my dear, and you can leave this world behind.”

You asked tentatively, “Can I have a minute to think about it?”

“Of course.” Loki stood and moved to stand next to the window as if to give you a moment of privacy. 

On one hand, you didn’t know anything about this Asgard place and you were being invited there by a strange, beautiful man who seemed to appear out of thin air. On the other hand, you had no life here to mourn. Loki had shown you more kindness in the few minutes you’d been in his presence than you’d been shown in years. 

This opportunity was what you’d longed for. Every time tears fell from your eyes, you wished for some way out of the hell you were living in. Now, your way out was presenting itself on a silver platter. There was no way you were staying here. 

You shakily stood to your feet and Loki glanced at you, a smile playing on his lips.

“Have you decided?”

You took a deep breath and stepped toward the man who you would come to think of as your savior. “I have. I would very much like to come with you.”

“You will be much happier on Asgard than you were here, I just know it.” Loki’s eyes sparkled as his contagious smile widened. 

“Do you need a moment to gather your belongings?” 

You shook your head and replied, “No, I have nothing of importance.”

“You will.” Loki held out his hand for you to take, an action that you both knew had a double meaning.

You slowly took another step closer to Loki and extended your arm. As your fingertips brushed his palm, a serenity you hadn’t felt in years washed over you. The scenery before you shifted from your bland bedroom walls to a beautiful city you’d never seen before, with golden light and awe inspiring structures. You were at once filled with the warmth that came with hope.

You didn’t know what the future held, but you didn’t need to. You knew it would be much brighter than the past. In this life altering moment, you were writing the beginning of a beautiful story- and it would only get better from here.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reflect on your life in Asgard.

The last few months were the best of your life.  
You adapted to life on Asgard rather well. You were given a little corner shop as a welcoming present from the royal family which you turned into a bakery. You kept the glass display counters stocked with a variety of Midgardian treats that proved to be a big hit with Asgardians.

Without fail, Loki was always the very first customer to enter your doors. Every morning, the early golden sun would spill through the windows with a beauty surpassing any sunrise you’d witnessed on Midgard. The rays of light highlighted the warm tenderness in Loki’s features and brought you a sense of comfort that comes with knowing you are truly home.

Loki would consume your newest treat and praise your baking skills, jokingly telling you to hide that particular item from Thor. Mornings with Loki were filled with laughter and sacred conversations between best friends. He would keep you company until the bell above the shop door signaled the arrival of customers.

Around lunch was by far your busiest time throughout the day. You rushed to get orders out to people in a timely manner, but you found fulfillment in those frantic moments. You felt valued, appreciated, needed. 

Your favorite part of the day was when the children stopped in your bakery after school. A wide smile lit up your face as kids of all ages poured into your shop. They would often prompt you for stories of life on Midgard and you would happily oblige.

You’d tell the children about the different cultures, customs, and ways of life. The wee ones loved to gather round to hear the fairytale stories that you told them had been passed on through generations. The tales would be theirs to tell one day.

As you told the children the story of the girl they called Cinderella, you realized that you were living a fairytale yourself. What made it better than the classics you’d heard over and over was that this wasn’t pretend or make believe- it was real.

Each day ended with the sun dipping below the horizon, the perfect backdrop for falling completely in love with your life. As you closed up the shop, Loki would stop on his way to the palace to walk you home and bid you a goodnight. It was always the same; the familiar banter of close companions as the two of you you walked side by side into the night. You would always be close, there was no doubt about it. Even when Loki would eventually get married and you found a similar happiness of your own, your friendship would never fade away.

With every passing day that you stayed in Asgard, you grew closer to the realization that you were exactly where you were meant to be. You woke up ready to start each new day with a fervor that you’d never known on Midgard. You went to bed each night with a full and joyful heart. There was one thing you knew for sure: this beautiful life was worth living.


End file.
